


Patching Up

by heart_full_of_magic



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga - Fandom
Genre: (maybe it is her fault), Angst, Best Friendship, Bonding, Comfort, Farah blaming herself, Fluff, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I love them all, Light Angst, Softness, Worry, friendship!, i just love their friendship, im soft for all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_full_of_magic/pseuds/heart_full_of_magic
Summary: "It's just us, Saul."An add-on to the scene in the greenhouse in episode 2. Farah, Saul, and Ben had all been injured before, and they had all helped each other heal. They would do it again without hesitation.
Relationships: All friendship - Relationship, Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling & Saul Silva & Ben "Harvey" Harvinder
Comments: 25
Kudos: 165





	Patching Up

**Author's Note:**

> (i am bad at summaries)
> 
> another Fate fic? and it's about the same characters? it's more likely than you think. I can't get enough of this trio or this show. More to come.
> 
> Very light on spoilers, this is mostly just hurt/comfort and to sate my own needs to see more of this friendship. 
> 
> hope you enjoy !

“Someone let it loose on purpose?”

Saul nodded at her, his head resting on her lap. Farah looked up at Ben, her eyes widening. All of them knew what this meant. Someone on the outside was trying to help the Burned Ones. Someone on the outside was trying to set them free again. The moment disappeared as Saul groaned in pain again, and Ben resumed adding the droplets of healing potion to his skin.

Farah sat silently as their botanist worked, holding Saul as still as she could. She looked at his wound, wincing in sympathy as the potion helped the skin close and clean itself so as to not get infected. She remembered hosting more wounds than she would like, and remembered when both Saul and Andreas had been babies when they had to get healed after a particularly nasty fight. A small smile grew on her face as she remembered that day.

“What exactly are you smiling about?” Ben asked her, furrowing his brows with a grin. “I know it’s always funny to see Saul knocked down, but…” The Specialist weakly punched him in the side with his good arm, and Farah laughed.

“Do you remember Maravet Falls?” Farah asked them, laughing again when Saul rolled his eyes at her. She briefly remembered their conversation this morning, and felt a pang in her chest thinking that he hadn’t been injured at that time. The only reason he was lying here, gritting his teeth in pain, was because of her. Maybe if she’d killed the Burned One, this wouldn’t have happened, Saul wouldn’t be hurt, and-

“I’m surprised you’re able to sit through this, Farah,” Saul spoke up, having noticed her smile fading as her thoughts began to spiral. “Last I remember, you were squeamish against open wounds.” His heavy breaths rippled through the loose strands of her hair. Farah scoffed at his words, readjusting her grip on him.

“Careful, Saul, or I might just drop you.” She teased, raising an eyebrow at him. He just looked up at her with a faint smile, his eyes misted over with the dark magic that was spreading throughout his body. As silence settled over the three, Farah swallowed heavily, thinking about the next steps they would have to take.

Someone near their school was aiding one of the greatest monsters they had ever encountered. Her main concern at the moment was protecting her students, and making sure that no one else got hurt as Saul had. A frown creased her face as she looked again at his wound, that Ben was now bandaging up. She eyed his veins, a dark black now beginning to run up his arm. Soon, they would overtake his entire body. If they couldn’t find and kill the Burned One, he would… he would die. And it would be her fault.

As Ben left them in order to throw away the blood-soaked towels and store the healing potion, Saul exhaled and fully relaxed his body, his head still laying in Farah’s lap. She lifted a hand to gently brush a few strands of hair away from his eyes, and he looked up at her in concern.

“This isn’t your fault, Farah,” he said quietly. “We couldn’t have known that someone would be outside helping them. You couldn’t have known.”

“You told me I should’ve killed it immediately. You were right.” She replied, eyes focused on a plant instead of his face or wound. “If I hadn’t been so foolish as to believe I could penetrate a monster’s mind…”

“You had to try. We had to know if this was isolated or part of a bigger attack. And maybe it’s for the better that this happened…” Saul stared up at the ceiling, his breaths still shaky. “Now we know that we have an enemy much bolder than we imagined. Bold enough to release a Burned One.”

Farah huffed, the fear suddenly beginning to build in her. “Yes, but you’re injured and we don’t know where it went and you might just-” She cut herself off, pursing her lips and taking a second to compose herself. She wouldn’t allow herself to get overwhelmed now, not when Saul was still laying there, bleeding and dirty and in pain. There would be time to cry later. “I’m sorry. I…”

He smiled wryly and reached up with his good hand to take hers. “Don’t be. It’s alright.” She smiled faintly at him, meeting his glazed eyes with her brown ones. Ben returned in that moment, carrying wet cloths.

“Let’s clean you up a little. You smell like my garden after growing Carrion flowers.” He chuckled, helping Saul sit up.

“I’ll pretend to know what that means.”

Farah took a cloth from the garden fairy and gently began wiping at Saul’s forehead, making sure to clean all the dirt and blood she could. While she had gotten a lot better at tending to wounds and cleaning them, thinking about how she was wiping up one of her closest friend’s blood made her want to hurl. She swallowed back the bile in her throat and allowed him to lean on her, even if some of the drying red got on her clothes. It was worth it to give him the smallest bit of respite. When they were done, Ben once again took the cloths away. Slowly, Farah helped Saul stand up through his groans and aching muscles.

“What you need now is a long sleep. No working tomorrow, understand?” She said, raising an eyebrow as he rolled his eyes. “No exceptions.” She added, after seeing him open his mouth to protest. Saul fell silent, begrudgingly nodding. While that should’ve made her feel better, it only made her more worried. Maybe he was more injured than he was letting on, maybe the infection was progressing faster than Ben could see. When she went to see him the next morning, would he be gone?

As if he could again sense her worries, Saul took her hand. They met eyes, and Farah thought for a moment how lucky she was to have such good friends. Ben joined them, and wrapped one of his arms around Saul in order to help them towards his room.

After long minutes of stopping to readjust their grip, Saul hissing in pain, and Ben almost tripping on the stairs, they finally reached the deputy headmaster’s room. They deposited Saul on his bed, and Ben took the liberty of finding him nightclothes while Farah lit the lanterns and started a small fire to heat the room up. She stepped out for a moment while Ben helped Saul change, and stepped back in to see their injured friend propped up on a mountain of pillows.

“I only asked him for one pillow. One. And he tried to drown me in them.” Saul groaned, trying to move around where he lay and disturbing the soft pillows in the process. Farah chuckled as Ben replaced them, muttering about the health benefits of sleeping on comfortable, malleable surfaces.

“I better not hear about you leaving bed tomorrow. You need to rest, Saul, at least until we have a better idea of where this Burned One could be.” Ben said sternly, using his “healer mode” voice. Saul nodded, although Farah could feel the distaste in him. He hated sitting still, and would hate it even more now that they knew they had an enemy after them. With a gentle hug to both of his friends, Ben left the room.

Farah sat on the edge of Saul’s bed, taking a moment to look at him before speaking. “How are you? And- that’s a stupid question, I know, but really. How are you feeling?”

Saul shifted where he lay, grunting as his bandaged arm brushed against a pillow. “Exhausted. Sore. I shouldn’t have been caught off guard,” he muttered. “I was stuck in those woods for some time.”

Her breath hitched, and she looked down at her hands before looking back at him. “Saul, I’m-”

“If you apologize to me again, I will throw a pillow at you.” Saul grumbled, lifting his head to look at her properly. Farah rolled her eyes but grinned, stopping herself before she spoke. “This isn’t your fault, Farah. Stop blaming yourself.” She sat in silence for a moment before nodding solemnly, giving him a gentle smile when he tried to cover up a yawn.

“I’ll leave you to rest. And you better rest, I mean it,” she shot him a glare. “If I return in the morning to find you out of bed, I’ll put you on kitchen duty. And both of us know how much the lunch ladies would love to have you there.” She chuckled as Saul shrank into himself, knowing that if he pissed her off enough, she would do it.

She stood, walking over to him to lay a gentle hand on his forehead and feel for any fever. Satisfied that he was alright, she readjusted his pillows before turning to walk to the door. 

“Farah, wait.” Saul spoke, taking her hand before she could move away. She turned immediately, sitting down next to him when he tugged her wrist gently. “Thank you for… for being here. I’m sorry that… we have to go through this.” His eyelids were starting to close, and Farah carefully brushed his hair away from his eyes like she had done when he was laying on her lap.

“Thank you, dear friend,” Farah whispered. “for your endless devotion. I can’t tell you how grateful I am to have you by my side.” She sat there for a few more moments, noticing how his breathing became heavier and he didn’t reply. With a soft smile, she pulled a blanket over him and extinguished the flames in the room. She gave him one last glance before turning to leave.

As Farah walked out of his room and gently closed the door, a fierceness began to grow inside her. These monsters had taken up enough of her life. They had taken and hurt enough of her friends. She would not allow them to take her school.

There was work to be done.


End file.
